


Round and Gold

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and i'm so mad, can they just get married already?, except not really, it was only a matter of time, proposal fic, self indulgent fluff, thEY'RE ENGAGED GUYS IDGAF, thought I would add: I posted this right before I watched episode 10, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Yuuri wins the Grand Prix Final and gives Victor something round a gold. Victor gives him something else round and gold in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gUYS FUCKING LOOK AT THIS ART  
> http://vegapen.tumblr.com/post/154101315682/hc-that-victor-proposes-right-after-yuri-won-gold  
> I SAW THIS AND IMMEDIATELY WENT TO THE ARTIST ASKING IF I COULD WRITE IT LIKE LOOK AT HOW CUTE AND PERFECT THIS IS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME TURN YOUR COMIC INTO A FIC MEL

This was it. He had made it to the Grand Prix Finals, set another personal record with his short program—and outdid even JJ’s score—and now it was time to show the entire world his love. He promised Victor he was going to get him something round and gold, and he was going to keep that promise. Yuuri was going to surpass all of Victor’s wildest dreams. All the months of training, of growing not only as a skater but as a man, it all led up to this moment. 

He stuck the landing on his quadruple flip, a feat he had only managed once or twice in practice, and he heard the audience’s uproar, with one voice sticking out among the rest. Yuuri didn’t need to look at his coach to know the look on his face, the shock and awe, the pride and love all shining in his eyes as he cheered. Yuuri rose up from his final spin, stepped his left leg behind him, and reached out to where he knew Victor would be standing, his chest rising and falling quickly from labored breath. 

He somehow managed to make it to the kiss and cry before practically collapsing, relying heavily on Victor to help him get his blade guards on and make it to a seat. All the while his coach praised him, the compliments spilling from his mouth in a nearly-incoherent babble at this point, his tongue slipping between English and Russian, and Yuuri even noticed a breathy “perfect” said in clumsy Japanese.

Yuuri anxiously awaited his score, bouncing his knee until Victor set a warm hand on his thigh, grounding him. He looked up at the other man, and finally saw the look in his eyes. The Russian looked unbelievably happy, happy and in love, but he noticed a hint of nervousness in his gaze. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, wanting to put aside his own nerves to comfort the other man, remind him that no matter the outcome of the Finals he had been the perfect coach.

Then he heard it.

“ _ With a final score of 298.82, Yuuri Katsuki has secured a first place victory. Following Katsuki is _ …“ The announcer’s voice seemed to fade away, replaced by a ringing in his ears.  

He…he did it. Yuuri actually… It wasn’t that he had ever doubted Victor’s coaching, or thought that even with that flawless performance he would somehow suffer an embarrassing loss like last year. He just couldn’t believe he  _ actually  _ did it. Yuuri made a promise to the world and to himself that with Victor at his side he would grow even stronger and prove his love with a gold medal, and he kept that promise.

Victor wrapped him up in a tight hug, pulling him from his thoughts, and Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. He felt tears prickling at his eyes but did nothing to stop them, instead embracing the emotions he was feeling as the tears rolled down his face, his lips pulled into such a wide grin it hurt his cheeks. He pulled out of Victor’s embrace, and cupped his face in his hands, pressing a clumsy kiss to his lips. 

He did it!  _ They  _ did it!

“Love won, Victor,” he laughed, hastily rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“It did, lyubov moya,” Victor beamed, reaching up to brush away his tears with his thumbs. “Come now, the podium awaits its gold medalist.”

Victor walked with him as far as he was allowed, then took his place with the other coaches, his eyes never leaving Yuuri even when they were separated. Yuuri fidgeted slightly as the three of them were awarded their medals, JJ to his right with silver and Yurio to his left with bronze. The winners took to the ice once more for photos, and Yuuri proudly held up the gold, looking a sight with his red eyes and a blindingly bright smile.

After the three of them finished on the ice they were bombarded by congratulations and hugs from the other skaters. Yuuri was flushed bright red, unused to the amount of attention, and almost shyly thanked each and every person that approached him. He posed for selfies with friends, shook strangers’ hands, and agreed to a quick interview. Though his energy was slowly dwindling he never lost his smile, the brightness in his eyes. He was so sure that he was over the shock, over the tears, until he saw Victor waiting for him away from the commotion. 

He quietly excused himself with the promise that he would be right back, and all but ran over to his coach, throwing his arms around his waist when he reached him. The two embraced, surrounded by soft murmurs from the crowd. Yuuri noticed the spotlight encompass them, and pulled away from the hug to look around curiously.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured, catching his attention.

“Ah, sorry,” he laughed, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks when he saw how teary eyed Victor was. “I just…I’m so happy. I can’t believe… look, Victor,” he started, one hand holding up the medal and the other resting on the other man’s chest when he was pulled back into the embrace, “round and gold. Just like I promised you.”

Victor beamed down at him, but Yuuri noticed that same hint of nervousness in his eyes that he didn’t quite understand now. The other man leaned in and kissed him softly, his hand finding Yuuri’s and intertwining their fingers.

“That’s funny,” he murmured, cheeks pink, and took a step back from him to slip down to one knee. “I got you something round and gold too.”

The arena erupted in thunderous applause and cheers, but Yuuri didn’t hear any of it, didn’t see his friends practically bouncing from the sidelines. He only saw Victor. The Russian was looking up at him with a nervous smile, a black, velvet box in his hands, and tears freely falling down his face now.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he started, seeming to struggle with his words, “I love you more than anything in this world and-“

“Yes,” he blurted, his eyes wide and a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

“Let me finish, lyubov moya,” Victor laughed, reaching one hand up to hastily rub his own tears away. “I…I love you more than anything in this world. You are my entire world, my entire universe, and I cannot imagine another day in my life without you in it. Will you do me a great honor and take me as your husband?”

Yuuri opened his mouth, but no words came out, his voice caught in his throat. He nodded quickly, allowing Victor to take his left hand and press a kiss to his ring finger before sliding the gold band on it. He all but pulled the other man to his feet again and kissed him hard, gripping the front of his jacket in a vice as their friends surrounded them to give their congratulations.

“You better invite all of us to the wedding!” Sala demanded, beaming.

“If you need a band to play your reception give me a call,” JJ offered.

“Guess you’re not coming back to Russia, Victor,” Yurio grunted, but gave a small smile of his own when the two men looked at him.

Yuuri stood beside his fiancé, arm locked around his waist with Victor’s holding his shoulders, and he silently wondered how he could possibly be so fortunate. How just a year ago he hit rock bottom with no foreseeable way out, and now, he was a gold medalist, engaged to his childhood idol, his coach, the one, true love of his life. Victor pressed a kiss to the side of his head, and Yuuri looked up at him, a bright smile on his face. 

Just a year ago, he thought he had lost himself and everything he had worked for when Victor came into his life. With Victor by his side he had gained not only confidence but a better understanding of himself, and he realized he didn’t have to handle everything by himself. And if he ever started to fall, Victor would always there to pick him back up again. He could laugh and cry and feel more loved than he ever had in his entire life and share his own love in return. And he was going to continue to share that love with Victor for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> no I didn't get emotional at my own fic who does that  
> *whispers* it's me, I do that 
> 
> so I definitely wrote this at work so I apologize for any mistakes I'll go through and edit when I get off!
> 
> petition for Maccachin to be the ring bearer bye
> 
> EDIT** I posted this before watching episode 10 plEASE SOMEONE SCREAM WITH ME BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE DYING LIKE THANK GOD FOR SPELLCHECK MAKING ME SEEM EVEN REMOTELY COHERENT


End file.
